narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Golden Leaf
It was nearly two weeks since Shinzui became the Kage of the Leaf Village. Shinzui became the first Uchiha to be honored with the Hokage title while being the eighths shinobi to hold that the title. During the day of his coronation ceremony, Shinzui had promised to the people a large village festival. Finally the day had arrived with an large amount of preparations that went behind the festival. The colors of the Leaf vibrantly displaying to the world. The vilalge itself was divide into several sectors, amusement park rides like the Giant Wheel and the rollercoaster towered the buildings. Another part of the village had been turned into a temporary swimming pool by several Water Style Users. to create an environment for lovers of the beach. Several merchants opened stalls to display several of their handicrafts. People from outside Konoha also were welcomed to share the joy of the village, though were constantly under the eyes of the security. Despite the initial doubts of the Festival being a success after the attack on Kumo, the attacks didn't hinder the progress but made it more exciting as many stranded villagers from Kumo had arrived to become a new leaf (pretty punny, well I was supposed to say start a new/fresh life). All the grown up men had in their possession a bottle of sake which they proudly carried in their bodies to show loyalty to the new Hokage. The minors however were given premium orange juice made from fresh oranges from the Land of Rivers. Many famous shinobi whom the Hokage had met in his travels were invited. Shinzui stood on the nose of the Second Hokage's sculpture on Mount Hokage as he saw the village blossoming with life. A slight gust of wind accompanied the entrance of another man, a famed hero of the Leaf and one of its' household names. He perched himself on the head of the great Tobirama, seating himself on the sculpted head of a man he truly had admired. But he now turned towards the new Hokage, and an old friend of his, who was still admiring the great village atop Tobirama's nose. Densetsu pulled a bottle of orange juice from within his coat, choosing this ahead of the sake tradition the new Hokage and his old friend, preached. "Quite a view isn't it?" Densetsu muttered from behind, his arms folded as he surveyed the sights and sounds. Densetsu had been among those who had advocated for Shinzui to be Hokage. At well over a hundred years of age, it was Shinzui's wisdom that they needed in Konoha, and to most it didn't matter that an Uchiha was leading them. Troubling times were brewing on the horizon, as first Iwagakure and then Kumogakure had fallen. Their assailants, the Jashin Cult. Times had changed from those days in Densetsu's teens where he had burnt the very existence out of several immortal members of the cult. It was they who were doing the burning now. A truly disturbing turn. "The Village is alive," Shinzui smiled as he looked at his chief strategist, Densetsu, ""But I am still unsatisfied," the Hokage spoke, pointing at the fact that Densetsu was holding a bottle of orange juice. "Our Guests will arrive soon, are the preparations ready ?" Shinzui spoke as a glass of sake appeared in his hands and he began drinking its contents. Densetsu could sense the Hokage's disappointment, and he smirked as he purposely took another sip of the bottle. "Preparations are as ready as ever, boss," Densetsu said with a casual shrug. "We needta keep a close eye on the borders of the village. With this party underway...God knows if those Cultists may choose this time to attack." "Ah boy, do you know why I selected today as the day of the feast ? I ensure you today there will be no attack, today is the day of love and peace, relax, our ANBU boys are on a lookout and they are doing perfectly fine," Shinzui replied as he jumped from the cliff and went towards the villagers scattered around, speaking with them about the daily happenings. The bright sun shone upon the village hidden in the leaves and the sky smelled strongly of brewed sake. Among the busy village of the Sake Festival was a man with a dark complexion roaming the streets testing all the samples the village had to offer. The man who went by the name of Miyamoto Musei came to the village on the behalf of the Hokage, as he was investigating the ruins of the battlefield of the frost country during the Fourth World War. Having arrived at the village an hour early, he was intrigued by a village celebrating an alcoholic beverage and as he walked around the village, he saw how cheery the people were, and how some of them were insanely drunk, to the verge of collapsing on the sidewalk with the children mimicking them with premium orange juice, much to his amusement. He came across a large building watched across from four faces on the side of a mountain and within his peripheral vision, two individuals sitting atop one of their heads. A new person approached the village, a place that she had called home for the first 20 years of her life before moving to a new residence. She discreetly nodded as she passed the various ANBU posted around the village; her years as an operative and then leader of Root had trained her senses to detect fellow comrades. Despite her heavy heart from prior events, Shigemi looked forward to this festival, as well as alerting the current Hokage of Kumo's impending situation. She knew that her husband was dead set on tracking their daughter down after her body had been stolen by a masked individual; in fact he had left shortly before Shigemi did, leaving Kirei to take care of their only remaining child. At this Shigemi smiled faintly, knowing that Kirei wouldn't let any hostile forces near her grandson. However, she pushed such thoughts out of her mind as she approached the gates. She could feel the vibes of a festival in the air, and knew that her gloomy thoughts had no such place in its dialogue. Calmly, she stated her name and profession as Konoha's guards confirmed her identity. Satisfied that she was in fact the daughter of that Sayuri Hatake, they allowed her, leaving her free to wonder aimlessly about for at least a little while, immersing herself in the festivities. Back upon the rooftop the shadows flickered with intensity as they began to move into the form of a cloaked figure. He had no chakra signature and was completely shrouded in black. His voice came out in a deep tone. "Shinzui, haven't seen you in the longest time. Congratulations my friend." The tall figure told him. The man then projected a few thoughts into Shizui's head. Remember Shinzui no one in this universe knows me save for you and a few others, don't reveal who I am. Call me Ichiza here. He spoke into the man's mind, hoping he would comply. Perhaps the first time in many years, this was his first visit to the village of Konohagakure, having not visited the village since he first began his travels outside of Kumogakure so many years ago. As the Daimyo of the , he decided now was as good a time as any to visit the village once again. Having brought more of his popular Land of Rivers oranges along with a basket of grapes grown from his personal vineyard, Kisui made his way to the gates. Having been recognized as the Daimyo, he was allowed passage into the village. Though he was no longer able to see beyond the realm of Limbo due to the sealing of his Rinnegan, he could hear the lively voices of the townsfolk around him, all celebrating the coronation of the newest Hokage. With a blindfold strapped against his eyes, an owl rests upon his shoulders, with eyes that look like the cosmos itself. Walking through the village, he found himself within the residence that the banquet was taking place within. Perhaps in a second, the banquet hall grew quiet, as everyone eyes this unique individual. With a smile, he waves towards the people. "Hello everyone, I bring to you fruit from the Land of Rivers, freshly picked from my personal vineyard. Some of you may not know who I am, so I shall introduce myself. I am Kisui Iyoku, Daimyo of the Land of Rivers. Perhaps we can all enjoy a nice feast upon this evening." Densetsu hurried into the room soon after the Daimyō's arrival, his walk brisk and aristocratic, walking towards the leader of the Land of Rivers. With a curt bow, he introduced himself to the Daimyo. "Lord Daimyo, it is our privilege to welcome you to Konohagakure—we're truly honoured that you could be among our celebrations today," He stated with a smile, his hands stretching out to receive the baskets Kisui brought along. "I'm truly sorry the Hokage hasn't come in to meet you yet, he's been briefly held up," Densetsu apologised with a somewhat sheepish but comical expression as he scratched the back of his head—simply stating that Shinzui had gotten carried away with his sake habits would not cut it with a guest of this pedigree. "I'm Densetsu, one of the Eighth's aides, and the Chief Strategist of his office, and I'll tend to you 'til he gets here." The Uchiha continued with another subtle bow. Upon witnessing Densetsu's openness, the somewhat silent air gained its' warmth again. Category:Great's Play of Words